A NEW RECRUIT
by Yurei Katsu
Summary: It was a normal day at the Order until a mysterious girl appears out of nowhere. With red hair and a cursed eye,can this girl manage to survive in a world full of Akumas?Or will she help humanity by joining the Order?
1. Chapter 1:THE LOST AND FOUND OF GOD

**Ohaiyo,minna-san! Yes I know the first fanfiction isn't that good,so I decided to put a man one! Yay for everyone! Please follow this story or better,me~ **

* * *

"What is wrong with this island? "I thought to myself as I rowed the small boat towards the dock. A large and amazingly detailed building stands in front of me as I pull my coat nearer to my body. It's cold here. It's been days since I last ate and I was famished. As I encountered what seemed to be the entrance,a big face with hollow eyes was on the gate,looking at nowhere. I said as I shivered in the snowstorm " I-Is this the Black Order? "

No response.

"I-I'm Xue Hwa... Can I come in? " Just then,the face on the gate started to move and was inches from my face. " Ah?" I said when suddenly,light came from his eyes and showered me,blinding me for a moment. As I rubbed my eye,the face screamed "AKUMA!AKUMA!SHE IS AN OUT!SHE'S HELPING THE MILEEMUN EARL!" which startled me as alarm sounds go off around me. Akuma? What's that? "You got a hell lot of nerves to come here,akuma. " a voice from the roof said. I looked up and saw a figure holding a glowing sword,aiming for my eye. I dodged quickly but the sword cut my eye patch's string,breaking the eye patch free as it fell on the soft snow. I closed my left eye as long-haired guy positioned and boosted himself towards me again. I quickly dodged and the bracelet on my hand transformed into a sleek bow and a I stretched the string as arrows made of light tried to shoot him. But my hands were numb and trembling and I missed "Look,I'm not here to fight! I was told that this place can fix my curse! " I shouted at the top of my lungs as the gate face kept screaming. The hood was in danger of falling so I pulled it harder,preventing my hair to show. But that long-haired guy seen through my secret because while I was shouting,he launched at me and pinned me to the ground,the tip of the blade inches from my left eye which was opened due to the shock. I could feel the hood falling onto the snow and my red hair spreading on the white sheet. My bow was still in my hand but he used his boot to stop it from moving. The guy raised his blade and shot it down,aiming to cut my head. I flickered and squinted my eyes as hard as I could,trying to cover the upcoming pain with darkness.

A few seconds past and the blade still hasn't rip my flesh apart. I opened my left eye and saw a giant white hand,trembling as it stopped the sword from going any further from my skin. "It's alright. He's not going to kill you. " A generous voice said as the blade and boot lifts up from me,letting me notice that I hadn't breathe for a while. I sat up as the bow reverted back into a bracelet,ringing on my wrist. I looked up and saw a white-haired guy with a concentrated pentacle reaching from the left of his forehead to a hook on the cheek with a slash in the middle,unlike mine with was a pinkish-red pentacle on my pupil. He took out a gloved hand and pulled me to my feet as the long haired guy got angry "What are you doing here,beansprout?"

"Komui told me to stop you from cutting her to pieces. "

"She's obviously an Akuma. "

"If she was,why didn't she change to her original form? "

" Okay. A stupid one. "

I hid behind the white haired guy,tucked my hair,put up my hood,wore back my eyepatch as they tounge-stab each other while walking through the gates and through a dark corridor.

"Beansprout. "

"Girly face. "

"Shorty. "

"Bakanda. "

For around what seemed to be forever,we finally reached a big room filled with people with white coats and big stack of books,papers and documents. A man with shoulder-length dark hair and glasses came towards us,holding a mug with a rabbit on it. "So!What do we have here? " He said as the two moved aside so he could look at me "Hmm... how old are you? "

"15?"

"Can you put that hood and eye patch away?" I hesitated when he asked me to put them down. It was the only things that made me look human. the man named Komui seemed to have red my mind "Come on,look at Allen! " he said as he pointed to the white-hair guy "He also has weird hair and eye,not to mention an arm. " I looked at his left hand,which was dark with black nails and a cross embedded on the back of his hand. Allen gave me a smile and said "It's OK." I took in his words and took my hood off,letting the ruby red hair fall down to my back,locks of it secured by two fake plum flowers. I ignored the shocked faces and unknot the eye patch,revealing the red eye with the pentacle pattern on the pupil,compared to my hazel eye. Komui kept staring at me until he clapped his hands,the mug hanging from his finger "OK! Now let's go to visit a certain person,since you have no physical injury. " He said as he turned and walked onto a platform. Allen tapped my shoulder and whispered "You should be prepared. It's horrible when I went there... "

Confused by his sentence,I get onto the platform and we zipped through a dark passageway. "So let's do a brief explanation. You know what is Akuma and Innocence? "

"No. "

"Akumas are souls which are are creatures comprised of one or more human souls, metal skeletons and Dark Matter, the latter two supplied by the Millennium Earl,a person who aims to destroy humankind. Akuma are created when a living human in mourning over the loss of a loved one makes a contract with the Earl to bring the soul of said lost loved one back. The Earl presents the living human with a skeleton of Dark Matter and has them call the departed soul of the loved one back, the soul then becoming trapped within the skeleton and forced to obey the Earl's will. Once trapped within the skeleton, the soul then "puts on" the body of the loved one who called it back, using their skin to move around in the human world in disguise. "

" Just like Mama and Papa... "

"Hmm?"

"I-I turned them into akumas... "

"And?"

"Earl... the Earl told them to kill me... and I killed them... Mama pierced my eye but I did'nt go blind... Papa almost cut my head off,but he cut my hair off... It turned from black to red... And... I just... the bracelet turned to a bow and arrow and I killed them ... but... I saw them... happy and going up... "

" Ah,Allen can explain that to you. Now to Innocence. Innocence is known as God's own innocence. It is used by the Black Order in order to purify Akumas. What you did to your parents is freeing them from the Dark Matter that contaminates a soul. You saved them,Xue Hwa. "

We then arrived a dark chamber. Komui took a few steps back and said "Now,let them know your worth. "

Suddenly,semi-transparent hands grabbed my arms,chin and legs and lifted me into the air. I tried to break free from the grip "Ko-Komui!"

"It's alright~!"

When I turned around,I saw a semi-transparent face,only the nose and lips visible. She was female as her voice was femine "In-Inno-Innocence. " Her hair was glowing as tendrils went into the bracelet and connected it to my wrist. It was as Allen said. Horrible. I could feel the tendrils surging through my veins,rummaging through my body. I could'nt move due to the cold in the room but I struggled to free myself from the giant "Ggh... "I said as the tendrils rippled up my face. "Ac-Activate! " I shouted as the bracelet transform into something than a bow. IT was crooked and seemed rotten,and it made me feel worse. I panted as it reverted back into a bracelet. The tendrils brought me towards the face "I did... n't want to scare... you... I'm... sorry... " she said as her forehead met mine. Suddenly,all the pain and remorse escaped from my body but the numbness remains in my body.

"25percent... 56percent... 78percent... 81 percent... " the giant said as the tendrils slowly escaped through my body "It seems ... that the synchro... nization rate is 81 percent. " the giant said as she settled me down onto the platform. I asked "Synchro... nization rate?"

Komui came and answered "It's the rate of how much the Accommodator can synchronize with the Innocence. Oh,and this is Hevlaska. She is the guardian of all the Innocence which has not yet have a Accommodator. " Oh,and I forgot one thing. I fling my palm towards his face,only to be blocked by his arm,destroying a little of the cloth " You know what? I really want to slap you right now. "

"Too bad! You got your chance. Now,let's see what we can do with that rumbling stomach of yours. " It was then I noticed that my stomach growl was echoing the whole chamber. " A-Ahaha... Ok... " I said as I quickly retracted my hand.

When we arrived back to the lab,a woman with dark circles and the girl with ponytails came to pick me up and introduce me to the whole place. "Hi!I'm Lenalee! "

"I-I'm Miranda Lotto... "

"We were assigned to introduce you around. Here is your room number and your uniform. Let us bring you there. "She said as she handed me a number and a black uniform and led me through the building. "Wait! I have to get my eye patch! " I said as I turn back to get it.

"But we have a new one for you in the uniform... " Miranda said as she picked out an black eye patch from the uniform. "Oh. Thanks " I said as I tied it on my lest eye. As we walked through the dorm rooms,we finally arrived to one which marked my room number,645. "Unluckily,we ran out of rooms so you have the room next to Kanda. " That wasn't pleasant. From what I know,Kanda practically wants to kill me. "OK... " I said as I went in the room,changing into my uniform.

I kinda like the uniform. A hood that end on the chest,trimmed with fake,soft fur,the emblem on the side of the uniform. A ribbon was tied at the neck to secure the hood. A finger-less glove so I could grip the bow firmly,a skirt that ends at the thighs,also trimmed with fur,and lastly my boots which felt like I've been wearing them for years. I slumped onto the bed and tried to sleep but my stomach wouldn't allow it. So,I went out and looked at the map for a while,finding the cafeteria. I was almost there until I bumped into a small guy with glasses who was holding a big bunch of papers. As we collided into each other,the papers flew around in a shower "Ow... I'm sorry! " I said as I help gathered the scattered papers

"It's alright. I wasn't looking. " The guy said as he picked them up. As I help pick up the last of the papers,I caught a glimpse of my photo in a file. What are they doing with my personnel files? The guy took it and I handed him the rest of the papers. "Thanks! I'm Johnny. You must be the new kid! "

" Yep! I'm Xue Hwa. " I said as we shook hands.

"Well,I gotta go back to the lab to give these to Head Officer Komui. See you later! "

"OK,bye!"

I entered the cafeteria and sweet smell of food filled the room mixing with sounds of people talking. When I head to the counter,a dark-skinned guy-or is it a girl?-with braids and sunglasses came and said in a tone that made the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. "Hoo~? So this is the new girl~~? "

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Xue Hwa! " I said nervously.

" I'm Jeryy~! I can cook anything you want,you just say it! "

"Anything... I want? Hmm... then I'll have a pork dumpling,Chinese fried rice and some tea! For desert... a Baobing with extra sugar cane syrup please! "

" Hmm,you seem to be fond of Chinese cuisines,Xue Hwa. "

" It's what my mother always serve during my birthday. I've always loved Chinese food. "

"Ok then! You'll be eating the world's best Chinese food ever,trust me! "

"Thank you,Jeryy! "

I have absolutely no idea fow he managed it but Jeryy cooked up a mouth-watering dish of fried rice,a steaming dumpling,a refreshing green tea followed by the sweetest Baobing I've ever eaten. In thirty minutes,there was nothing,not even a grain of rice,left in the bowl. "Thank you for the meal. " I said as I stood up and left the cafeteria. I strolled through the facilities one by one,trying to form a map of the place. There was a whole floor for training,weapons room,the forbidden room where Komui works his invention,the library,the science division lab,Hevlaska's chamber,information room,repair room and the dorms. When I passed by the zen garden,it reminded me of a palace lord's garden. It was huge with bonzais' ,streams and a whole bunch of bamboos. Even as an enclosed space,it felt cool and refreshing. I remembered the advice Papa always taught me and sat down,relaxing my legs,knees,head,arms,hands and even my fingers,enveloping me in an aura of peace. I breathe slowly as I hear the water ripple,the rustling of bamboo leaves and the sound of wind,which was in my head. I sat there motionless,thinking back of my memories. My first steps,learning to write and shoot from Papa,cooking and washing with Mama,and the bracelet they gave me. Until the death of both of them. They were said to be hit by a horse carriage,the culprit unknown. I sat in front of their graves for two days,doing nothing but sobbing an crying. When I was thinking of suicide,he came. The Millennium Earl. His smile was huge and he was a round,sickly gray color man in a colorful suit. "What is wrong,child? " he said in a cheerful voice.

I didn't response.

"How about I help you get you mama and papa from the discriminating god? "

"You... can do that? "

"Of course I can! " he said as he took out two metal skeleton. "This can make your mama and papa's soul come back. You just have to call for them! "

I stood,staring at the dull skeletons when suddenly,I called to them "MAMA! PAPA! " two glowing fire rain down and went into th skeletons. They started to move and said in a shaking voice "Xue... Hwa?"

"Papa! Mama! Is that you?"

"You cursed child! You made us Akumas?!" mama voice rang from one of the skeleton.

"Aku- ? "I said,confused and scared.

"This is an order,Mama,Papa. Kill that child and one of you wear her skin. NOW. " That cheerful voice turned grim and dark. I was horrified when I see the arms made from blades,reflect my face and ran as fast as my little legs could take me. Mama immediately came in front of me and screamed " I curse you,Xue Hwa! " and stabbed my eye. I can feel sweat dripping from my face as the memory continues. I was shrieking,rolling on the ground but it doesn't hurt. I sat up and knew that my eye must be cursed. Suddenly,my bracelet came to life and shifted its shape into a bow,sleek and killer. I stood there,in front of the two,bow in my hand but with no arrows. I mimic a legend Mama told me and stretched the bow as if I have any arrows. Sure enough,light turned to a sharp arrow and I shot at Mama. A painful shriek came from the metal skeleton and Mama collapsed onto the ground "T-Thank you,Xue Hwa... And I am sorry... " as it disintegrate into dust and I saw her fly up the sky. I was caught off-guard and Papa made a slash on my neck. Blood flowed out from it and I shot an arrow on the heart of Papa's skeleton. It collapsed and Papa's last words were "You are a good daughter,Xue Hwa. And I love you. " before flying into the sky once again. The Millenium Earl seemed enrage and I saw his face. Two demonic eyes,veins all over it and suddenly,the memory cut off and I found myself,sitting in the zen garden,panting and cold-sweating. I wiped my face from the sweat and closed my eyes,slowing down my breathing,until a familiar voice came "What are you doing here,red-hair?" it was Kanda. He was wearing a sleeveless top and pants.

"Meditating. "

"Then why are you sweating?"

" Bad memories. " I said dryly and stood up to leave.

" Bad memories? "

" Parent's death. "

" Cheh. "

"What's with that face of yours? You look at me as a weak little girl?"

"Is there any other thing to describe you?"

" You want to start a fight? OK then. Training center. Ten minutes later. "

" You're on,red-hair. "

" Shut up,pretty face. "

I left before he could start another insult. As I walked back into the dorm,I saw Allen's shadow " Bakanda? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Kanda! I'm Xue Hwa,idiot! " I said as I neared him so he could she my face.

"Eh? Oh! Xue Hwa! I thought you were Kanda for a secong,with that long hair. You really resemble him with that hair too. "

What?! "Allen,next time please look better before you insult people... I have to fight pretty boy later. "

"Oh! This time kick him in the gut! Or better... Cut his hair... hehe... " HE said,smiling darkly.

"Ahaha... I'll try to keep that in mind... " I said as I left him imagining what would Kanda look like as a baldy. I went into my room and put on my glove and do some warm-up. In three minutes,I walked out of the room and guess who I saw?Kanda. We glared at each other and went into the training floor without a word. When we reach there,Kanda finally opened his mouth "Don't go crying when I cut that hair off,red. "

"I'll turn you into a kappa,pretty boy. "

"First one to get a lock of hair from the opponent wins. " we agreed. In two seconds,we were slashing,shooting and dodging each other. Kanda looked down on me at the first few moments,allow me to shoot him with dull,slightly explosive light arrows I bended. Kanda got hit two times out of three and started to use his Mugen to try and cut me. I dodge swiftly,shifting my footing and a few times,shooting in mid-air. Now it's time to be serious. "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects! " he shouted as swarms of supernatural insect-like creatures came from Mugen. I jumped from wall to wall,shooting them with my usual sharp arrows. Ten got struck but two hit me in the gut. I fell onto the ground and quickly regained my footing,pain inflicting all over my abdomen. I quickly stretched my bow "Tri-arrow strike!"I shouted as three light and sharp arrows form in the string of the bow. I let go and the arrows aimed with high speed towards Kanda,who use his scabbard to block it. The arrows drove him back a few feet and the scabbard was slightly scratched as the light dissipate. Then,we ran for each other,making a finishing move. I shot through his hair and he passed by me,the mugen slashing. We turned and I saw Kanda holding a lock of red hair " I win,red. "

"Says who? " I said as I hold up a lock of black hair. He was surprised and searched for where his hair was got and I pointed at the hair on his left,which had a little cut on it. Immediately ,he used Mugen to cut it off,forming a perfect line on the hair "I guess it's a tie then. " Kanda said.

"Yep. And you said I was weak. "

" Fine. You proved that you're as strong as we are. But NEVER do that to my hair again. "

" I won't. "

He went back to the zen garden and I went to take a bath. It was nice to finally have warm water running down my body rather than rainwater. I scrubbed my hair and I notice a straight cut at the end of my long hair. " Oh well. It'll grow back eventually. "

* * *

**Okay,SUPER long chapter in two days. I haven't upload the full version yet and I already have a follower! Thanks,DarkLight2589!**


	2. Chapter 2:THE FIRST MISSION(PART 1)

Today,I was chosen to go to a mission with Kanda. When I heard this,I practically begged Komui to switch me with someone else "Come on,Komui! I really don't wanna team up with him! "

" Oh it's alright! You get along better with him than anyone else! You're the only one who could make him talk first! "

What ?! Make him talk first?All he'd ever did was fight! But I have no choice because before I knew it,we were jumping down from a high bridge down to a moving train "You're light on your feet,red. "

"Don't call me red. I'm Xue Hwa. "

He opened the roof door and we climbed down,me putting the hood down and brushing off the sticky snow. A train attendant cam hastily came in and said "Sir!Madam! You shouldn't - " she stopped when she saw the emblem on my hood and Kanda's chest. "Please follow me. " she said as she walked to an empty cabin with the emblem on the door. As we sat down,Kanda automatically said "Exorcist have a free pass to trains,hotels and all sorts of convenience. We also have a finder. " He said as a guy in uniform and a large,metal backpack knocked on the door. "Excuse me. I am your finder,Maki. "

"I am Yu Kanda and this is Xue Hwa. "

"Very well. I will be guarding outside. " He said as the door clicked close. I turned to Kanda.

"What's a Finder?"

"group of volunteers working for Black Order who traverse the world, studying abnormal phenomena and determining the possible locations of shards of Innocence. The name says it all. "

"Okay... "

Awkward silence fills the cabin.

"So... How does your bow work? " Kanda asked. I felt awkward enough to be in the same cabin as him but for him to ask this kind of question.

"Mmh... I guess the Innocence uses light and materialize it for a while before turning back to its simplest form:light. I guess... "

"Hmm. "

" Can I see your Mugen?" I asked,pointing to the sword that was sitting next to him. "Sure. Just be careful. " He said as he handed me the blade. As I unwrapped the cloth and unsheathed the sword,my eyes must have been glistening. The blade was polished and smooth,sharp and simply beautiful. It was jet-black with silver at the edge and it shone with pride and glory. I must have been staring at it for a moment because when I regained my senses,my arms were aching a bit. I sheath the sword back and wrapped it,tying a Mizuhiki knot before passing it back to him. He examined the knot and asked "How do you know this knot?"

" My mother taught me. "

I took the pins from my ponytail and let my hair down. "We're almost there. " I said as I tied my hair into a bun and concealing most of it with my hood. "Why'd you hide your hair?"

"I don't think anyone would find a red hair normal in Mexico. "

It was a lot warmer in Maxico,so I took off the hood and asked Maki to hold on to it. As we went towards the Aztec temple,my eye suddenly reacted and I could sense Akuma. "Some Akumas are here. " I whispered softly as we continued on the empty street.

"Level?"

"1,maybe 2. 2 at your east and 2 at my north. " Suddenly,guns shot out of nowhere and both of us seperated to dodge the bullets. Two men were transformed into Akuma as they pursue us. Level 1 Akumas were easier to handle and I shot them both in a moment. Then came the level 2's. One which has a giant belly with a pentacle on it and one that resembles a porcelain doll. I was distorted when I saw the soul of the Akumas. I tried resisting but I vomit when I saw what has become of the soul. Kanda came in to block an attack from the Level 2 Akuma "Oi,get a hold of yourself! " he shouted.

" The souls... " I said as I wiped my mouth and stood up.

" We don't have time to space-out! " He shouted again,this time demanding. In the corner of my eye,I saw the porcelain doll-like doll aiming for Kanda's left side,its arm becoming a giant saw. I quickly stretched the bow and shot two arrows at it. It changed its form to a donut shape and the arrows just passed through it. "Shishi... Too bad,girly... I can change my form to dodge those pesky arrows! " It shouted as it changed its target to me. Kanda was fighting the big bellied Akuma which uses gravity but that doesn't seem to affect him much. "Target:locked. " I mumbled under my breath as arrows loaded at my bow "Arrows of everlasting purity! " I shouted as I kept shooting as many arrows as I can,forming a swarm of them. Again,the Akuma changed its form " What are you,stupid? No matter how many times you shoot,you will never get me! " it shouted as its arm turned into a saw once again. I didn't have time to dodge the attack and the blade dug into my shoulder,cutting my flesh. Blood spurted from it and I let out a howl of pain. "Hehe... Now... Die!" it said as pentacles appear the wound "I'm not going to die... " I said as I pointed its back "You are. " The Akuma made a foolish move and turned its head. The arrows came and pierce its head and body. "You... damn exorcist... !" it said as it crumbles to pieces as the soul rise into the sky. I pulled out the blade and watched as the pentacles disappear. The blood still flowed but I ignored the pain as I shot the other akuma. But the gravity was too heavy and the arrow immediately shattered on the ground when it entered the field. Shit. With this kind of gravity,none of my arrows can even graze him. Despite the gravity that could even crush light,Kanda was still standing. That's when I found an opening to this little trick. Holding back the pain,I angled the bow as high as I could and shot five arrows. They were right on top of the Akuma when they entered the field. The gravity pulled them down and in less than a second,two of them dug themselves into his head. The gravity effect lessen and Kanda immediately cut it in half,shattering every piece of Dark Matter in it. "Took you long enough. " I said to Kanda as Maki helps fix my wound.

" Ch. Are they still any Akumas in the radius? "

"No. Aren't any your bones broken from that force of gravity?"

" I'm stronger than you think. Now... " he said as he held his hair up "You got a string or something? "

"Use mine. I don't really need it since there's no one here. " I said taking out the ribbon. He accepted it and tied his hair in the usual way. It's hard to believe that still that smooth. We continued our journey to the Aztech temple. It felt better when my hood is down since it felt nice having wind through my ears. As the building came to our view,I was astonished by how big and beautiful it was. But it wasn't time for a tour as the mission consists of retrieving Innocence from a ghost. as we walked cautiously through the pillars,I saw something shifting in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw nothing but pillars and broken pieces of marble and limestone "What is it? "

"It's nothing... I must be hallucinating from all that blood loss. "

But I could still feel the presence of whatever was watching us,and I couldn't even sense any Akuma. Suddenly,we heard a noise "Give it back... " We surveyed the area and something came out of a deity statue "Give it back... my life... ! " the young girl suddenly shrieked as it came towards me "I'll take your body!" it shouted as I swiftly shot an arrow through her head. The arrow was still stuck in her head but she kept persisting " I-I want to be alive again! Those people dug my heart out in front of me and pushed me down to the bottom of those treached temple! " she shouted as she tore off her rib cage,the bones breaking furiously and showing a hollow hole where the heart should be. Instead,Innocence was lying cozily between the lungs. I nodded to Kanda as a signal and I shot her again. She dodged ran to me like a maniac. But in two seconds,Kanda cut her in half,the hip down part collapsing and the upper part falling to the ground. She was making gaping noises and looked traumatized when she saw that her legs were lying beside her. I went to her and held the Innocence,squishing her lungs "Don't ... Stop ... " She said as tears fell from her red eyes.

" I'm sorry. And rest in peace. " I said as I ripped the Innocence from her chest,letting her body to crumble and her soul to go free. "May your soul find a way to Heaven. " I mumbled under my breath and suddenly,a darkly familiar voice rang "Why hello,little Exorcists~~ ! " I froze and clutched the Innocence as tightly as I could. Stiffly,I turned around and cursed in my head when I saw him. Kanda was already unsheathing his sword.

It was the Millenium Earl.


	3. Chapter 3:THE FIRST MISSION (PART 2)

The Millennium Earl. The person who made my parents into Akuma. My most hated person was standing right in front of me.

"Hello there,Exorcists~~! "

"Millenium Earl. " I said and clutched my bow,ready to shoot at anytime. The Millenium Earl seemed to know my murderous intent

" I wouldn't do that if I were you~! " he chuckled and held Maki in the neck,bloody and beaten to a pulp.

"Maki! "

"One move and this Finder here will turn into pretty Dark Matter and dust~ " he waved him like a rag doll. I thought of backing out when Kanda said quietly " We can't endanger humanity because of one mere Finder. " it's hard to accept but somehow he was right. And even if we back down,how can we be sure that he will spare Maki. I stretched my bow and shot Maki in the heart,letting him to finally rest in peace. The Millenium Earl's smile seemed to get wider as he threw Maki's corpse away "Seems like you two are harder then~! Now,let's play a game of life and death~~! "he laughed and pointed a talking pumpkin umbrella and my eye just went crazy as swarms of Level 1 Akuma started attacking out of nowhere. We jumped from spot to spot to dodge the bullets and jumped onto one of the Akumas. 35 Akumas. 35 tortured souls. We tried as best as we could to finish all of them off but it took a while as more and more came out. As Kanda stabbed the last of the Level 1,I glared at the Millennium Earl. "Eh?They're all dead? Oh well~~ Guess I could use some exercise~~~ "He said and despite his large size,he zip-zapped through the air so quickly my eyes couldn't follow,but my senses can. I turned and used the bow as a shield as the pumpkin umbrella hit me. "Relo! That hurts!" Kanda came in and tried to slice him but in vain. With just a swipe,he sent Kanda flying. I shot as many arrows as I can but the Akuma wave from just now left my wound open and new cuts and bruises were formed. The Millennnium Earl then summon a sword,which strongly resembles Allen's except for the inverse of colour,and swung in down towards my head. I quickly jumped from there. A gigantic cut was made on the spot where I was standing. The next attack was fatal as he used the back of the sword to hit my shoulder. "GH...GHUUAAAAH! " I screamed in pain as he pinned me towards a tree. "Shishishi... you're strong for a little girl... Hmm? " he said as I opened my eye "That's because you cursed me,you fat bastard... " I said as I held on to the sword so tightly it cracked a little. "Ah,you're the girl that cursed her parents? " he chuckled and removed the giant blade from my shoulder and used my hand to grab my neck,sending me to the wall again and crushing the bricks " You're persistent,just like that white hair boy. I hope we meet again someday,girly~ " he said and disappeared into the night. I fell onto the ground and told the golem " Contact... medical team... " I looked at Kanda who was unconscious. The gravity must have broken every bone in him. Arrogant. The golem made a little static noise "This is the medical team. Your location,names and conditions. "

" Aztec temple. Xue Hwa and Yu Kanda. Condition: a sliced shoulder and slight cuts and bruises for me. Many broken bones and possible open wound for Yu Kanda. " and then,the world became dark and black


	4. Chapter 4: WHAT IS LOVE?

When I opened my eyes,I found myself lying on a hospital bed. I raised my hands and found various vessel connected to it. Then, I heard a voice " You awake? "

I turned and saw that it was Kanda "Now how could you be okay with every bone broken in your body? "  
He shrugged "I'm stronger than most people. " I chuckled and tried to sit up when an agonizing pain from my shoulder sent me collapsing on to the bed,sweating and panting from the pain.  
" Be careful. The Earl sent his sword right between your shoulder blades. You won't be able to move for some time. "

" Got the hint. " I muttered in pain as I put my hand on the shoulder. Suddenly,my stomach felt empty. I looked at the calendar and saw that it has been 8 days I've been out. "The Innocence? " I turned to Kanda.

" Luckily,The Earl didn't bother to see if I was alive. It was hidden under my clothes. " He said. I sighed with relief when I knew that the Innocence was saved. I closed my eyes and relax a little until I smell the sweet scent of porridge. I opened one of my eyes and saw that Kanda left and Lenalee came in with a hot bowl of porridge. " I see that you're awake. " Lenalee said as she put the bowl beside me.

" Sorry if I have to trouble you guys. "

" It's alright. Before the medical team arrived,Kanda was stopping the blood flow from your wound. He's been sitting here the whole time,waiting for you to wake up. " she said and blew a little on the spoonful of porridge "Open up. " she said as she fed me the porridge. Being unable to move was very troublesome. My shoulder was going to heal at about two weeks or so. In the meantime,I have to be fed like a two-year old. Kanda constantly came to chat. When Allen comes,it was a fight-o-marathon,resulting in the head nurse kicking them out. When I could move,I always go to the zen garden to meditate,in order to relax my mind and quicken my shoulder's healing.

Two weeks passed and my shoulder was fully healed. A new joint was inserted to replace the old one. There was a long slash scar on the spot,always reminding me of my failure. But I can't stop here. My goal was to find her. I tied the ribbon securing my hood and went to the canteen for some food. I missed Jeryy's BaoBing. As I opened the door,a surprise was unfolded. Everyone was decorating the canteen. A banner that wrote 'Congrats on your first mission,Xue Hwa! ' explained it all. On the table was various foods. And of course,BaoBing. Everyone froze when they saw me. Guess it should've been a surprise. I caught a glimpse of Kanda drawing a snow flower beside my name and chuckled a little when he almost fell off the ladder. Jeryy slides in with his pan "X-X-Xue Hwa! What are you doing here?! " I smiled and took his chopsticks from him and tasted the noodles he was cooking. " I came here for a snack. Turns out it'll be a feast. " With that,everyone cheered and partied. I waited for Kanda to climb down from the ladder and snatched the paintbrush from his hand.

"Oi,oi! Give that back! "

" Give me your arm. "

" Why would I- "

" Give it. "

He grunted. " Fine. " and took out his arm. I find a spot on the smooth skin and painted two snowflowers on it. Kanda was giggling a little since the paintbrush was tickling his skin. It was the first time I've seen his face like this. When I finish,he looked at me and asked "What's this for?"

" As a token of our friendship. " I smiled and showed him the snowflower I painted on my own arm. He blushed a little and stroded off. I tilted my head in confusion. Was he still sick? The party went on for maybe 3 hours or so. When almost everyone is in bed,I was tossing and turning in bed. Whenever I closed my eyes,I could see her. At one point,I couldn't take it and went to the zen garden,my favorite place in the order. There,I saw that Kanda was also meditating. I went over and sat beside him legs crossed and eyes closed. His voice rang " Hard time sleeping? "

" Bad memories "

"About? " Talking to him always seem to be the remedy for me to calm down.

"A... relative. "

"Relative? "

" ... My sister. "

" You have a sister? "

" Had. I don't even know if I'll ever see her. "

" What happened? " I opened my eyes as if closing them was tiring. I looked at my hands and tears gathered

"The Millennium Earl. He slaughtered my parents and turned them into Akuma. But that wasn't all... He took her. I don't even know if she's alive or dead... I just... I didn't know what to do... " I covered my face and sobbed. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of a body covering me. The scent of lotus flower filled my lungs as I held his arms.

"Kan- "

" It's funny you know. No matter how much I try,I still can't get you out of my mind. "

" ..." This time I felt my whole body getting warmer. Is this what they call love?

" You're always so happy. And this snowflower... " He said as he showed it to me " I love it. Like I love you. " I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. He quickly retracted himself.

" No one told me that before... The village kids said that I'm a monster... I was always hiding in the woods... " I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around him. I burrowed my face into his chest as his hands landed on my back. How long? How long it was for me to finally be accepted. 16 years. Now there was a person cherishing me. I cried out of happiness as his hands soothed me on my back. I fell asleep due to exhaustion and when I was falling into a deep blackness, I felt myself being lifted and carried to a bed. The last thing I remembered was the familiar smell of lotus flower and the clicking of a door.

When I opened my eyes,I found myself not in my room but his. A container filled with oil had a lotus flower submerged in it and on top was a string burning the essence. I heard his voice and found him in a robe. He was coming back from a bath.  
" Morning. "

" Morning. "

" You fell asleep yesterday. I... carried you here. " He said as blushes as he hand me a glass of water. I sat up and drank it. Despite the fact that he was cold towards other people,he is also kind and considerate. As I put the empty glass on the table, I stood up and kissed his forehead. My lips felt warm as his face flare up.  
" Thank you. " I said and went back into my room. Since it was just next door,I didn't have to strain my energy. I closed the door and immediately collapsed on the floor. What is this feeling? I grabbed the shirt where my heart is. My heart feels like it's being squeezed. Was this what Mama felt when she met Papa? Love? Even if it felt weird,I feel happy. A new form of happy. I feel... wonderful. This is what love feels like. This is what being loved was like. I stared at the room and smiled. I love Kanda.

* * *

***Fangirl squueeee!  
Yes the chapter is done! I know its very short and it took a long time,but I have ANOTHER surprise! Yes,another pairing! Lavi and ?. I'm not telling you~ It's thanks to a particular person so that I could find this idea. And to all the readers out there,thank you for your support! **


	5. Chapter 5:NOAH

From that time on,we got closer to each other. Komui often sends us on missions and we often visit each other. When Komui gave us a group mission with Allen and Lavi,I could see that Kanda was a bit pissed. I had to cover my mouth to hide my laughing but I was caught.

"Why are you laughing? "

" You look funny when you're pissed. Hehe! "

" N-No it's not. " He said with a red face. As we prepared for the mission,I suddenly found myself braiding one long lock of my hair into a carefully thin braid. As we went to a first class cabin,I immediately went to find a gambler.

"You can play poker? " Allen asked.

" 56003 games. Never lost one. " I smiled. Suddenly,I noticed Lavi and Kanda cold-sweating. I felt an evil aura coming from Allen. He was shuffling cards and horns were sprouting from his head.

" Hehe... How about a game? " He asked with a demon-like look. I found myself also sweating from fear and Lavi and Kanda shaking their head.

" Erm... N-No thanks. I'll find someone else... " I said and made a run for it. From what I heard,Allen can make a man strip to his boxers or worse when he's playing poker. I walked down a few cabins and found a guy wearing weird round glasses, a long-sleeved white shirt, dark blue jeans, and suspenders playing cards with a tiny girl with spiky hair and punk-Gothic Lolita clothes.

" Care for a game of poker? " He said as he handed me a few cards. I sat down and played. The girl was out in five minutes and it was me against him. After what seemed to be 2 hours,we played altogether 50 games and I win all of them.

" It's been a long time since I played with someone this good... Did you cheat? "

"Nope. My sleeves are clean. "

" You look familiar. Do you have a sister? "

" You saw her? Where? When? " The sentence made me ready for a goose chase despite abandoning the mission.

" Must be a coincidence... " He said as the girl whispered to him and looked at me.

" Hi. I'm Road! This is Tyki! We're... travelers! " She said as she shook my hand. I felt a sting of dark pain lurching from her hand towards my whole body. I quickly retracted my hand and saw a cross-like stigmata embedded on my palm. It felt as if my flesh was burning and my bone joints were about to fall off. Tyki and Road stood up and left quietly with a smile on their face. I could see a flick of yellow on both their eyes. Noahs?! Impossible. But the black cross denied it. I heard Kanda's voice.

"Hwa? Where are you? " he voice rang from the cabin behind me. I opened the door and saw him. He held my hand tightly and asked.

"Where were you? I was worried. "

" Oh,I was playing poker with some guys and I forgot the time. Sorry I made you worried. " I smiled as I hid the pain embedding from my palm and my wrist joint. We went back to the cabin and saw Lavi drawing on Allen's face.

"What the hell are you doing? " Kanda asked.

"I got bored. Can I braid Yuu's hair?"

" You want to die? And don't call me Yuu. " Kanda said dryly. Then I could see that Lavi's eyes were on me.

"No in a million years. " I said and held my hand up in rejection. Lavi's faced dropped and he slumped out of the room for some stranger's sleeping face to draw on. I sat beside the window and Kanda sat beside me. I stared at Allen for a while. Kanda made his cute face into something funnier than Komui's reaction when Lenalee returns from a mission. I laughed for a while and stared out the window in worry. Why are Noahs here? Why is there a cross in my palm? What do they want from me? My brow furrowed and Kanda touched my shoulders,startling me.

"Are you alright? You look worried. "

" I-IT's alright. Just a bit tired. "

" Here. " He said as he set my head on his shoulders,my arm around mine. I immediately fall asleep, my crucified hand tucked in my hood as it acts as a blanket. When I woke up,I saw that Allen and Lavi were staring at us,their faces happy.

"What?"

"Kanda and Xue Hwa,sitting under a tree,K.I.S.S.I.N- "their sentence stopped as Kanda pointed Mugen at their faces. I sat up nervously and looked at him. He was blushing slightly and said " S-Shut up. "he said and set Mugen down. Even though the both of them quite down,I could see in their faces that they're not giving up. As we reached the location,I put my hood up. Not only do I want to avoid the people's eyes,I want to avoid THEM. As we met with our Finder, Nicholas,we proceed to the town where there was reported noises of violin at night and people growing black threads out of their eyes and then dying,singing a song. As we went towards the house of a man who got infected by the 'disease',it was no clue that this was The Millennium Earl's doing. The man has black threads flowing out from his eyes and he was singing a horrible tune.

_The Millennium Earl is searching_

_For a new Noah_

_I'm not worth becoming one. Who's the next victim?_

The horrid songs repeats itself until the man's last breath. The black threads wrapped his body like a cocoon that is unpenetratable. The cross on my palm seemed to burn as the song sang and I went outside so I wouldn't have to endure the agonizing burning. As the warm summer night wind blow through my hair,I saw a small figure heading towards the sky. My left eye was activated suddenly and the black figure was swarming with disgusting and terrifying souls. They were worse than the Level 2's. I couldn't even tell if that soul is human until I hear the screams and mourn. I banged the door and shouted.

"Guys! Level 4 up ahead! "

"Lets go! "

We all jumped from roof to roof as the figure reveal what was really in the shadows of the moonlight. A big swarm of Level 4s were making a sphere shaped like wall to protect something. A violin sound. A very familiar one. We all activated our Innocence and fought the Level 4's. They were way stronger than the 4 of us and we were worn out and only 10 of 40 of them were down. Suddenly,I heard a voice from the sphere. "All of you,leave now. " The Level 4's looked pissed when they heard that. "We were ordered to protect you,Noah. Now keep playing. " Suddenly,black light shone from within and all the Level 4's exploded in an instant. As the smoke ceases,the Noah was revealed. I bit my teeth as she cleared the smoke. Kanda,Allen and Lavi gawked at her and looked at me when they saw her. She now has dark skin,amber eyes and crosses running across her forehead and a tuxedo-dress was adorned on her with black boots. Despite the dramatic changes,she still had my face. My sister had become a Noah.

"Hello there,Xue Hwa. "

" Yu Feng. "


	6. Chapter 6:LAVI'S SECRET OF HIS EYE

" She looks like- " Lavi said and they all pointed to me. I kept my calm face on,but I was practically glaring at her.

" Yes,me. This is my older twin sister,Yu Feng. " I said as I clutched my bow. To think that she turned into a monster.

"Why are you glaring at me like that? After all these years I finally found you and you look at me like that. " She said as she turned her eye to Lavi for a while and looked back at me. Is she blushing?

" You hated the Noahs and more importantly,The Millennium Earl! Why? "

" He opened my eyes. And I am not Yu Feng anymore. Call me Jade Storm. After I found out how tainted is this world and how you people defy that Innocence, I wanted to vomit. I only have one mission: " She said as she pointed her violin bow at me "To destroy Innocence and their Accommodater. That's you,Hwa. " She said and played her violin. As the seemingly sweet melody played,lightning flashed in the sky and struck us. We all separated our selves and jumped from roof to roof,dodging as she continued to a more intense tune. This time,I felt the roof under me getting extremely hot and found lava on my feet. I quickly got away just in time as the lava melt away the building,turning it into a gooey paste of melted cement,lava and burned furniture. I tried to aim for her violin,then I saw her back dissipating. Suddenly,her face appears inches from me and she whispered "You're lucky to have friends like these. " and kicked me all the way to a wooden shop,the sound of glass crashing and wood breaking into pieces. I try to pry myself out but her foot was on my abdomen,securing me to pieces of glass. She let go of it and when I thought that the three of them were attacking,she picked me up by the collar and said.

" You know that cross on your palm? It's an invitation from the Earl for you to become a Noah. It's the first stage,you know. Everyone's evolution is different. Yours just plain painful. I like red hair over there. Maybe he could become one. " She said and threw me like a tennis ball. I landed in Allen's hand and Crown Clown claw. " You alright? "

" You're a Noah target too right? "

" Yeah? " I showed him my cross palm,which was slowly enveloping my hand in dark skin.

" Then it'll be a disaster if the Order finds out then. " I said as I stood. She made scratches on my back,arms and legs are brutally bruised my abdomen. But this was minor injury. I must'nt back out because of just a few scratches and bruise. I readied my bow and aimed them for her in swarms. But she managed to nullify it with rain. It was my weapon's weakness. With rain pouring down constantly,my arrow's density will decreases and turn to nothing. I could only hide and shoot from a hiding spot. As Kanda distracts her by attempts of slicing her apart,I could see that he did'nt want to. To him,it was the same as slicing me. I hid in a dark alley where the rain couldn't reach me. I stretched my bow and shot her as she struggled with Lavi's Iron Hammer. It grazed her in the mid-section of her stomach and her long,spiku black-blue hair,cutting it and her delicate face. She turned and scanned the scene for me but I was hiding in the shadows. Suddenly,she played a tune and sang the horrific song the man just now died singing

_The Millenium Earl is searching_

_For a new Noah_

_He finally found one_

_But she's hiding._

_Where are you?Where are you?_

_Reveal yourself to him._

A agonizing pain pierched my head and palm where the cross was quickly turn parts of me into Noah. From my wrist to my shoulder,I was covered in black skin and I felt my eyes changing. A pulse vibrated in my head and pain intensed with every beat. I shrieked in agony as i held on to my head. I could feel my genes slowly changing as she continued the tone. With a swipe of his iron Hammer,Lavi sent Yu Feng,or Jade,straight to the ground. As the tune stopped,my eardrums throbbed as I collapsed into a pair of arms. The smell of sweat,blood and lotus flower confirmed that it was Kanda. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that he was biting the back of his wrist. Blood flowed from the wound and he held it towards my mouth. I couldn't hear him say anything as my ears were bleeding but I can read his lips. He was telling me to drink the blood. I swallowed the drops of blood and pain again hit me. My eyes squinted as I saw my darkened arm retracting back to a simple cross. Energy surged through and i stood up. I shook my head countless times to get the dizziness in my head off of me. When I'm fully aware,I saw that Jade was lying on the floor,her inside spilling everywhere. I watched in horror and a hint of amusement as the organs slip themselves back. As the squished eyeball juice forms back to its original form,a huge grin was plastered on her face together with widened eyes.

She grabbed the handle of the Iron Hammer and pushed Lavi from where he stood to a wall,crashing a few bricks and forming a giant hole. Even if we rushed to help,we stood no chance. Lavi was clamped by his own weapon and I red her lips : "_I love you " _before they smack into his. Kanda and me watched in surprise as it went for a few seconds. Lavi was just as shocked as we were as Jade retracted her lips,a string of saliva between her tounge and his lips. She let go of the Hammer and let him fall to the ground and looked our direction. Her eyes narrowed and she disappeared into the night.

We searched for Allen and found him. He was charred by lightning and his coat was slightly burned by the lava. It seemed he'd taken cover for our attacks and Lavi's as Jade turned him to a puppet. We shoulder carried him and contacted the HQ. As the both of them went to the hospital,the mayor approached me

"Will this curse stop? " He asked with his shaking hands and old,pruned face.

"I am sure that none of your citizens will die in vain. " I smiled and hid my arm. Even if it stopped growing,my whole hand was dark in color. As they continued on to repairs, I went to Lavi's side. He was still traumatized. I called his name and snapped my fingers in front of him but he was practically dead to the world. So,I did what I had to do. I slapped him hard across the face. He screamed as he held on to his red and slightly bloating face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! "

" You were spacing out! "

" Spacing out? Why in the- No. Do not say it. I do not want to hear it! "

" My sister tongue kissed you. "

" NOOOOOOO! Why?! First Allen,now me! It's a curse... a curse! " he screamed hysterically as he banged his head to a wall to get that memory out.

"Wait,Allen? "

" With Road. " That's a first. I had to knock LAvi out again to prevent him from committing suicide. As I threw him onto a bed,I sat beside Kanda. He was looking out the window.

" Kanda. "

" Hmm? " I showed him the cross on my palm.

" I have to leave the Order. "

" What?! Why? What happened? "

" Noahs. I'm turning into one of them. This is the first stage. "

" Then the Innocence- "

" If I use the Innocence,I'll become a Fallen One. "

" There has to be a way. We can't let you become one. " He said as he examined the cross. My whole hand was now umber in color.

" I don't know what to do. If I become one,I'll be endangering you guys too. " He hugged me gently. I relaxed a little and crawled between his legs and sat down in front of him. I leaned against his chest and said.

" I don't know... Will they betray me? " I said as I saw Allen's stomach growling like a wolf. That boy sure loves to eat... And Lavi. Jade,as a Noah,should've killed him,an exorcist,but didn't. Suddenly,the cross on my palm shifted into words.

_Hello there! You are invited to be a Noah~! Well lucky you!_

_The location for the tea party is... err... A big heart shape door at the abandoned train station in Yorkshire! _

_How does that sound? Pleasant right? Well,if you_

_Deny being a Noah,we'll just have to kill you and everyone you love~~_

_With Love,_

_The Millennium Earl._

My mouth twitched as the letter ends and reverted back to a cross. That bastard. I felt a tug of my hair and looked at Kanda

"This is our chance to kill The Millennium Earl. You can't be a Noah. " he said as he let go of the braid he was doing. Apparently braiding locks of my hair became a habit of his. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the cross. Komui! He fixed Allen's claw before right? Maybe he can do this! I shoved myself out of bed and ran out the room.

" X-Xue Hwa?! "

" IT's alright! I'll be back! " I shouted as I ran down the hall to find that familiar white coat followed by twin ponytails. It was Komui and Lenalee. They were visiting us with a fruit basket. Lenalee asked

"Xue Hwa? Why are you sweating so much? "

" No time to explain! Komui,this is a red alert emergency! " I said and held my hand up to show him the darkened hand and cross. The fruit basket fell from his hands as he gawked at my palm. "You- "

" Yep. I'm in danger in becoming a Noah and I need your help. Traumatizing or not,I rather lose this hand than become one. But the Earl invited me for negotiation. This is the chance to attack them. " I panted slightly and he examined my hand. He was silence for a while.

" ... All right. But first,where are those three? " he said as he took the fruit basket that Lenalee picked up. We all headed to the room when suddenly a pillow hit my face. A tick mark was on my brow as the pillow fell,revealing Allen and Kanda fighting with pillows and Lavi trying to stop them. Suddenly,Allen grabbed Lavi's eyepatch and yanked it,thinking it was a blanket or something. i saw a glint of amber before he covered it with his hand. Even if I was shouting at them to stop and pulling Kanda's ear,I was curious. What was under that eyepatch? Was that amber just a trick of light?


	7. Chapter 7: NOAH VS NOAH

As we returned to HQ, everyone was gawking at me. At my hand. I immediately went to Komui's lab so he could carefully examine my hand. As the machines scan and poke it, I saw in a screen is my hand cell's, the cross's cells and my normal cell. The cross was pure Noah genes and nothing more; my hand cell partially Noah and my other hand is just normal. The cross was the one who did this. Komui said it could be traumatizing again. As one of his weird machines cut through the cross's flesh, I looked away. It didn't hurt but it did affect my appetite. The cross was also in the flesh, until my skin abnormally grows back in seconds.

" The hell? "

" Your hand is Noah now. It's no wonder it could heal so fast. "

"Then what am I going to do now?! The so called tea party will be this evening. They'll be sure to make me one of them before reinforcements arrive. "

" …. Guess you have to dress up. "

"What?! "

"Pretend you're on their side. And when your hand reacts,Innocence can nullify it. But your synchronicity with your Innocence isn't enough. We have to find Hevlaska. "

" I'm ready. "

"That's what I wanted to hear. "He smiled as we traveled to Hevlaska's chamber. Havlaska was the same as always,slow in talking but still sweet.

"Xu….. Xue Hw….a ? "she asked. I waved at her as Komui explained the situation and I showed her my hand. It spread a little more above my wrist now.

" I….. I do….. not….. kn….. ow if t-this….. wi…. Will work though….. "

" Better try than nothing. " I said as the testicles pick me off my feet. This time,they surge through both my hands. The feeling of something surging through my body doubled over combined with pain. I gritted my teeth and swallowed the pain as she minimized the Noah's cell. When the testicles came out from my body,I was panting and sweating. My hand was trembling as the cross got a bit lighter. But this little achievement used up half of my energy. Hevlaska shook her head slowly as she set my down. As she spoke to Komui,I felt the agonizing pulse in my arm. I screamed in pain and clutched my arm. The dark skin crawled towards elbow length and pain surged through my forehead. My eyes squinted in pain as I saw a little of my hair become black blue. I could feel Havlaska holding me up and using her testicles to remove my Innocence to prevent me becoming a Fallen one as Komui ran to find help.

Allen,Kanda,Lavi,Lenalee and Miranda were desperately trying to stop the process. Miranda used Time Out and stopped time in my hand. I looked at the smooth reflective surface of the wall and was scared to death by what I saw. My skin was still pale but there was crosses running across my forehead. My eyes became the colour of amber and my hair now has black blue and the end. I was slowly becoming a Noah. My Innocence was removed from me. The bracelet returned to its cube form and was inside of Hevlaska. My hands trembled as I stared at myself. I was like Yu Feng. Jade Storm. I'm slowly becoming her. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the floor.

" Damn it! Damn it! Dam it! " I shouted as I hit the floor "Damn it all! " Suddenly,flame enveloped my hand. Black and sleek,the flames danced on my hand but amazingly,it didn'nt char or hurt my hand. As I let go of my curled fingers,the flames disappear. Noah powers. I curled the fingers on my other hand but no flame came out. Instead,the sweat on my face denied gravity and floated around as my fingers curl and straighten slightly. In a swift move,the round droplets sharpen and froze into needles as I straighten my fingers to the extent. I fling my hand towards a wall and as if it goes with my will,the needles pierce through the wall and melted away. This is an advantage. I stood up and wiped the blood on my hand.

"Komui. "

" Hmm? "

" It's time to pay the Earl a visit. A funeral visit. " I said and summoned my powers. They were all amused and shocked but Komui stay calm.

" I'll get the forces. Allen,Kanda and Lavi,come with me. " He beckon them and they disappeared from the chamber. All there's left is me,Lenalee,Miranda and Hevlaska. Lenalee said

" We should get you dress up. "

" Being in a uniform is not enough? "

" A dress. "

" Sure. But first. " I said and turned to Hevlaska. "Can I take a last look at my Innocence,Hevlaska? "

She answered "O... Of course... you can... " she said as her testicles came out with a cube. I stared at it but didn't touch it. I was afraid of destroying it. I said my goodbye to Hevlaska and he headed to my room so we could prepare. Everyone was looking at me. Who wouldn't? My arm was dark now,my eyes amber and crosses running across my forehead. I look like a monster. My head was down the entire time to avoid their stares. When we made it to my room,I told Miranda to undo the Time Out.

"What? B-But Xue Hwa-chan will suffer! " she protested.

" If this is to kill the Earl and end this war,then I'm willing to do it. " I smiled

" ... A-Alright... " she said and undo the Time Out. Intensive pain surged through my whole body as I struggled to keep my self together. The cross was disappearing as my whole body becomes dark and my hair wasn't shifting from the sunset red to a dark midnight blue black. As the last piece of my skin went black and the pain finally ends,I collapsed onto my bed,sweating and panting. I know now that I look exactly like my sister. Well,except for my hair. I slowly got up and used the wall for support.

" You wanna take a bath? " Lenalee asked.

" If it's not painful then yes. " I said as I tried to get my skin color back like Road. I focused my head and it worked. In the mirror I was back to my pale skin and the amber eyes and crosses are gone too. As the three of us went to the bath,I encountered Lavi. We said a few words and when I followed Lenalee and Miranda and passed through him I whispered quietly as we pass each other "If the Earl finds your eye,you'll become one of them again. " I looked back and saw that he was looking at me,wide-eyed and frozen. As we finished bathing,Miranda gave me a towel.

" No thanks. Let me try this. " I said as I moved the fingers on my left hand,all the water on my body and hair flowing around my hand. I let the water fall as we went back to my room. Johny managed to make a dress just in time for the 'tea party' . It was a black sleeveless dress with a white ribbon and ends at the knees. It was simple and nice. As the two of them left to do preparations,I sat in front of the mirror. I am Xue Hwa,Exorcists of the Black Order. Not a Noah. Suddenly,I heard a knock on the door. I turned and saw Kanda's face peeking into the door. His presence was enough to make me smile.

"So, I guess this is the only mission where I can't see you. "

" Don't be like that. After we kill The Noah,this war will end. Maybe we could go to my country,China,for a holiday or settle in Japan. "

He blushed and smiled "True. Here. " He said as he gave me a hair clip. It was a pin with blue flowers on them. "It's a Kanzashi I made. Hope... Hope you like it. "

" I love it. " I said as I held the silver pin. He helped me make a small bun and pinned it to secure it in place. I turned to him and saw a sad smile. I sighed.

" Kanda. Can you close your eyes? "

" Like the first time? "

" Just your eyes. "

" OK. " He said and closed his eyes. I grabbed his uniform collar with both my hands and he opened his eyes in surprise as i closed mine and kissed his lips. I could hear a " Mmph- " then I feel his hands on my back. My hands relaxed as the world seem to revolve around us. As our lips parted I said

"Don't make a face like that. I don't want to see you sad. "

" Sure. " He said as we hugged each other. The sweet scent of lotus flowers was on him as always. He left the room and I followed. I was to go first and distract the Noahs. The main forces comprising of Allen,Lavi,Bookman,Krory and the others will attack as the others follow. Kanda was issued to be my bodyguard until we reach the destination. Seems like we don't have to not see each other.

As we board the train towards Yorkshire,England,I wore a coat over my body but it didn't prevent myself from turning to a ice cube. Without my uniform,I feel a lot more colder. Kanda was beside me in the first class cabin and saw me shivering under the coat. So he took off my coat and covered the both of us then adding a blanket. I felt a lot more warmer when his body touched mine.

"This way you don't have to catch a cold. "

" Thanks. " I said as i leaned my head on his shoulder. Then I heard slight snoring and felt Kanda's head on mine. He must be tired. I slept,my head on his shoulder and his on mine. I drifted to a sweet dream. It seems that the war ended and we were free and the Order was closed. Me and Kanda were touring around the world as Yu Feng was with Lavi. All of us were given enough money to start our life. Johnny became a famous tailor,Squad Leader Reever and the science division became scientist. Komui and Lenalee returned to China to start their lives. Allen? Allen didn't appear in my dreams. Why? I don't know myself. I woke up and saw Kanda getting ready. The train's speed slowed so we were near to our destination. As we stepped foot on the train station,the cross on my palm suddenly shifted shape into a compass.

" The hell? "

" The Millennium Earl always has his tricks. Let's go,Hwa. " He said as he button a coat onto me. I put the hood onto me,careful not to mess up the pin. As we followed the 'compass' we arrived to an abandoned train station. It was a white limestone structure with snow covering it. The red and black checkered heart-shape door was easy to notice. Kanda touched the door and got zapped.

"Careful! I go in first. " I said and removed my coat,letting it fall. "Thank you for the pin,Kanda. "

" No problem. "

" I love you. " was the last thing I said before I opened the door to a dark,candle-lit dining room. There sat 12 Noahs and at the far end,The Millennium Earl. My skin was now dark,my eyes amber and crosses run across my forehead. My hair stayed its sunset red color with dark ends. The Millennium Earl welcomed me.

" There we are~~ Told you she would come~ " he said as my sister stood up and walked towards me. I expected this much as she swung her fist towards my face. I lifted my palm and it took the attack as she smiled.

" Good to have you here. "

" You too. " I said as she put down her hand. The Millenium Earl spoke

" Now,now. Let's get along,shall we? "He said as a curled hair man approached me while Yu Feng walked back to her seat. He kissed my hand and said "I am Tyki Mikk. You seat,madam. "

"Aren't you the one on the train? "

" Yes. Yes I am. "

As I sat right beside the Earl,Road to my right and Yu Feng right across me. I glared at her and she glared at me.

The Earl coughed a little " Ehem. Well~~ Should we welcome our new member of the family? " A round of applause.

"Why are there two empty seats? " I asked when I saw two empty seats at the end of the table.

" Those two haven't come yet~ You're the earliest~ We're just waiting for them? "

A cold chill ran down my back " Two... " were the only words that came out of my mouth. I slowly turned to Earl and saw veins underneath those sharp eyes of his

"Allen Walker and Lavi of course~! You think you Exorcists can fool us? " He said as I saw everyone smiling wickedly,even Yu Feng. Shit! This was a trap?! I backed away from the table and make a run for the door. Two Noahs with golden guns were in front of me. I was still running as I gathered the wine on the glasses and hit their faces. They ran as I lit a fire on the puddle. The Earl was panicked now.

"Get them! Tyki,Road,Jade! " He shouted,waving a talking umbrella in the air. The others were sitting there as the three chase me. The heart shaped door was open but shrinking. I jumped,turned and used fire to boost myself out of the door. The door disappeared in time after my toes were out and I was stumbling in the snow. I took out the golem that was hiding in the belt and heard Komui's voice

"Xue Hwa?! What happened? We're coming right now! "

" No! Fall back,Komui! Use the forces to protect Allen and Lavi. The Noahs are aiming for the three of us. Don't come here at any cost possible! "

" What? Allen and Lavi?! Why are they- "

" Just do it! This is a trap! I'm not the only tar- " my sentence ended as the golem was cut in half. As it fell to the ground dead,I looked up and saw Tyki with butterflies around him,Road with the talking umbrella and Yu Feng standing at the very top of a pine needle tree.

"Going from the party so fast? " Road asked as she stood on the talking umbrella.

I smirked " The Akuma Blood was making me sick. " Yu Feng looked unpleased and played a tune. Lightning summoned at was right on top of me. I melted the snow under me and formed a link from the ground towards the lightning strike.

" Water conducts electricity. " I said when I felt the air wisping around me. I swung my hand and the wind followed. Another power. I used both my hands and straighten it towards the three of them. The wind was strong enough to blow them a few feet away. Chinese martial arts. A way for me to use these powers. Road lashed out with pointed candles. I made a wall out of fire. Not only did it melt the snow,the candles melted into a puddle and one,hot drop of melted landed on my face. As the fire cease,I could see the three of them sweating a little. I smiled and wiped the wax with my thumb.

"Butterflies,Candles and songs. Fire,water and wind. Graceful and beautiful powers. " I mumbled as I shot pointed ice the shape of Road's candles towards them. They dodged easily and boosted themselves and fought me at the same time. I used the wind at my advantage and sent them in other directions. In the corner of my eye,I saw Yu Feng signaling something. Now it was a hand-to hand combat with Tyki.

He said as I block a right high kick " You know. You're good in poker. "

I replied with a left elbow hit " You too. But there's one person that I can't beat. " He smiled as our feet meet in attempt to kick each other

" Allen. " He said as we shot back two feet. I melted the water beneath me and froze it to a staff. I ran and jumped and swung down the sharp ice onto Tyki as he dodged and tried to kick my head off. I ducked my head as his shoe kick the pin out of my hair. I hear it land on the soft snow as I make an attempt to slash him. At an almost successful attempt to stab his head,I felt a sharp pain in the back of my shoulder blade,letting me lose balance and fall to the ground. I felt the smooth sharp weapon and plucked out a bloody candle. I looked at the sky behind me and saw Yu Feng play a melody. Lightning flashed and I jumped away as it charred the ground. Pentacles appear on the wound but disappeared not long after. The wound closed and I tore the eye patch off and opened my eye.

"A cursed person can heal Akuma blood infection. " I said as I picked the pin up. I made a ponytail and stick the pin in. I have to stand long enough or Allen,Lavi and The whole Order will be in danger. But healing these wounds require my energy. And I was running low. The three of them were still the same from the start. I attached the communication device Komui gave me as I used my staff to fight off Road who was enjoying my suffering.

" Bzzt... Bzz- Xue Hwa! What happened to the golem?! Where are you?! What the condition?! " Komui's voice rang in my right ear.

" The golem's dead. I'm still in the abandoned train station fighting Tyki,Road and Yu Feng. Running low in energy. Just send Kanda. Only he knows the road. " I said as I blacked the candles,breaking my ice spear as one of them hit my eye. I shrieked in pain and plucked the candle out as Road laughed hysterically.

"Ne... Let's end this. The Earl isn't the patient one. " she said as a swarm of candles appear. Yu Feng yawned and sat on a branch,watching as I force myself to stand. Shurikens were made from ice as I threw them continuously. My vision was blurry and my eye wasn't healing. The wound on my shoulder blade was reopening. Tyki suddenly stabbed his hand into my stomach and through my back. All the air and some blood coughed out from my mouth and onto the white snow,staining it red. I stumbled onto the ground and I was losing conscious. The communication device was still on my ear

" Xue Hwa! This is Kanda! I'm coming! " His voice rang in my ear until a hand removed it from my ear. Tyki took it.

" Hello? Oh,long hair! Long time no see! Red here is going to become a Noah and so does boy and eye patch! Don't worry,we'll take care of her. " He said before the communication device was thrown beside me. Kanda was shouting now "Xue Hwa! Xue Hwa! "

" Kanda... " my voice trembled before I was picked up and the whole world went black. My dream of ending this war may never come true.


	8. Chapter 8: DYING BUT LIVING

When I came to my senses, I found myself wearing a full body gown and chained to a wall,my arms above me. The room was filled with toys and presents. And one one of those floating boxes stood Road.

" Ho~ You've woken up~ "

" Kh. Let me go! " I shouted and pull onto the chain. Suddenly,a sharp pain from my shoulder sent me banging on the wall,panting and sweating. Road came down and ripped the piece of fabric on my shoulder and revealed a bleeding hole.

"Hehe~ Your Noah powers won't work in my pocket dimension this time. " She said as she closed the door behind her,throwing the bloodied cloth as the door closes with a soft click. I looked up and said dryly.

"Come down here. I know you're there. "

She jumped down from a blue ribboned-present box and landed softly on the ground. She cocked her head sideways and smirked.

"You look so weak in this condition. " I smirked back as sweat gathered on my forehead.

" You look pitiful as a No- Gah! " I coughed blood out as her fist dig into my stomach with such force. My eyes squinted in pain and blood flowed from my mouth and dripped on the floor.

" It was because of you. " She said as the fist grew deeper into my stomach,causing my breath to quicken. After a few seconds of deep,excursing pain in my stomach,she finally let go of her fist. I coughed abruptly to try and take in air into my lungs as more blood came out,splashing on the ground. She glared down at me as my hair covers my face.

" When we were still five,you always act as if you're strong. I always have to save you from wild snakes and the bullies in the village. I thought you would save me. But no. You went to be an exorcists. I became the Earl's daughter and a Noah. But that doesn't stop you from becoming one. And you had to ruin it with the others! I'm going to kill everyone of them! Even the long haired one that made you abandon me! " she laughed as she took a teddy bear and ripped the stuffing out of it,leaving a patch of fake rough teddy bear fur. She wrote the name 'Kanda' with my blood and charred it with blue lightning. As the sickening smell of smoke and burned cotton fills my lungs,she laughed hysterically and left the room with a loud bang and echoing laugh. I chuckled a little despite the pain and whispered "Come out now. There's no one here to hurt you. " The red blue golem tearily came out. This was custom made by Squad Leader Reever so that I wouldn't lose communication. This golem can't be destroyed but is short lived. This little creature with wings was my last hope of communication.

" Connect to... Komui " I struggled to say as a screen with Komui and the others appeared in my invisible vision glass.

" Xue Hwa? Where are you now? Kanda can't find you anywhere! "

" Road's pocket dimension ... ? " I staggered " Are Allen and Lavi ok? "

" Yes. I'll call them here now. " He said and in ten seconds,Allen,Lavi and Kanda banged into Komui,asking a million questions

" Xue Hwa! You ok? What's going on! "

" We're being confined here because of you! "

" What did Road do to you? You look horrible. " I smiled. They were still caring. I panted a little then asked

" Lavi? "

" Hmm? "

" Take that eye patch off. Now. "

" What,why?! "

"I know you're Noah target like Allen. If you're a Bookman then do it. " I said and spit a little blood out. He remained silent for a while before taking the eye patch off his eye. Under that black patch of cloth was an amber eye and a cross on the pupil. Lavi squinted his eyes and showed his teeth in shame. I sighed and said.

" You're... stronger than me,Lavi. You got away from them and managed to control the genes. Use that to your advantage. I'm going to die. You... You guys live on and kill that Earl. "

Kanda was punching his fist on the table and glared at me from the camera " You,dying?! Don't screw with me! " Even though his tone was loud and angry,I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

A tear rolled down my right cheek as I smiled " They're targeting you too,Kanda. Don't be fooled by my sister's appearance. Maybe we'll meet- "

I said as static showed and the golem fell,sleeping. I looked up and started to cry. Those were the last words I can ever say to them. Then I noticed something. A link on the chains had a gap on it. Gathering my courage to endure the pain on my shoulder and stomach,I yanked as hard as I can to bent the metal. More blood and sweat came as I heard the metal clink onto the ground and both my frail arms falling to my sides. I swallowed and panted as I ripped the hem of my dress and wrapped the bleeding shoulder to stop the flow. There was nothing to do about my stomach though. It was painful and horrible but there was nothing to stop the pain. I stood up and stumbled a little before I regained my footing. The wall was a main support to prevent me from falling. The door was still intact to the dimension. As I opened the door,a familiar sight engulfed my eye. Red houses,dragon statues and Chinese words. The sign 'Sun Dragon Village' was on my feet and I realized it. It was my village. Everyone was fleeing. The sounds of screaming death and children running filled my ears. Since I was outside of their dimension,my wound healed immediately. I ripped that piece of cloth and ran. All the familiar faces gawked as they saw me in Noah form. The butcher Lee Sing,my ex-neighbor Ming Ki,and the children who used to be infants. I skidded myself to the running crowd and made a ice shell over them. Butcher Lee Sing's voice trembled in the inside of the shell,I saw a semi-transparent space and wiped the frosting away,revealing his crying face,mouthing my name.

" Hello, Sing. I'm a Noah,but not fully. I won't let anyone touch my village people. " I said as I made a run for the Akumas. They haven't recognize me as a Noah,so bullets were countlessly aiming for my head as I dodged them. I fired two beams of fire all around myself as I hear explosions from the Akumas. If I die here,then I die killing Akumas. As the numbers increases,I felt a shock in my hand. I looked at it and saw streaks of lightning run across my palm. Another power? I looked at a Level 3 and swipe my hand on it. Lightning summoned on my palm and charred the Level 3 to death. I continued the continued attack and layered up the ice shell,careful not to suffocate them by drilling a few holes. The Akumas were slowly dying out and when I froze the last one,I slumped on the cold ice. I felt warm air inside it and started to her Yu Feng's,Kanda's,Allen's and Lavi's voice. I must be hallucinating. But when I opened my eyes,Kanda was in front of me,holding my shoulders. He was crying.

"Kanda... " tears rolled down my eyes as he embraced me. The warmth of his body was nice. I buried my head and clutched his back. We let go and tapped on each other's forehead with our own. Then the Allen's voice screeched in my ears. I immediately looked up and saw Yu Feng on the verge of cutting Allen into two. Her bow turned into some kind of blade but still remained its shape. Allen's Crown Clown claw was starting to crack and I immediately boosted myself up. As I reached to their height,I right-kicked Yu Feng with all the force I have and sent her through a building and as it collapsed,I felt a chill run down my spine. Murderous aura was coming from her. But it wasn't directed at me. My heart pounced in fear and I swept my eyes to Kanda,shouting. From the distance,he couldn't hear me. As the shadow passed through me,I quickly flew as fast as I could to Kanda. As I arrived to him,I turned my back to him and spread out my arms. My Noah form disappeared as the blade slit into my stomach. I frowned when I saw Yu Feng's surprised and broken face. My cursed eye was blinded and useless,the bow nullified my Noah form,and I have no protection for myself. Pentacles appeared on my body as the bow was released from my body. I slumped onto Kanda's arms as he bit his pulse. I looked at Yu Feng face and saw tears. She still has a heart. It was what I thought until another blade cut through her heart. The Millennium Earl. His sword penetrated into her heart. As the blood that coughed from her mouth landed on my face,his smile was wider as he looked at me.

" Guess you should die with long-hair-san,too~! "he said as he raised his sword. As he swung it down,Allen and Lavi came in together and stopped us. I couldn't feel my feet as it crumbles. Allen was shouting something about Noah's Ark and a light consumed us.

A lush meadow appeared before us.


	9. Chapter 9: SNOW FLOWER

The smell of nature filled the air as the gates crumble into pieces. Kanda finally bit through his skin and shoved his wrist towards me.

"Drink it! Drink it now! " He shouted as I licked the droplets of blood. The pentacles were slowing down a little but they are still growing.

" It's too late... " I said I my hand began to crack. Kanda was crying.

" Don't leave me... Please don't leave me... " He sobbed and held on to my crumbling hand,rubbing it on his face. A tear ran down on my face as I whispered

" Kanda... "

" ... "

" A last kiss "

" No... I'm not letting you die like this... There's got to be a way... "

" I might be dying Kanda... " I said as my other hand was black " But you still got a life. Allen,Lave,LEnalee,Krory and the others rely on you. The Earl may be powerful,but I believe that you can be the best. Thank you for the hairpin " I said as I neared his lips. I don't know whether to close my eyes or let them open. But as our lips touched,I closed them. The time seemed to stopped as we kissed. As we parted,my mind became blurry. So is my vision. I said my last words before a light shone before me.

" I love you,Yuu Kanda... " I whispered as light enveloped me. I heard him scream in agony as I flew out of my black body. I sighed and sat before him. I cupped his face in mine and tapped my forehead on his. With that little move,he looked at me in the eye with teary eyes. I smiled. The hands on Mama,Papa and Yu Feng joined mine as we walked to a place. I took a last glance at Kanda,who was still watching me and mouthed ' Girly-face. '

He finally smiled. The hair pin on my hair jingled around as the four of us walked.

* * *

**Yes,very short. Well,my finger socket were a bit loose since I have a ton of projects to do. I'm making a Soul Eater one by the fact. **

**Ok,the name XUE HWA is snow flower in my language,Chinese. That's why she's fond on Chinese things. **


End file.
